The Host Club and The Investigation Team
by SgtPichu
Summary: The TV World has been moved to Ouran Academy and the Investigation Team went after it and THEY ended up in Ouran Academy and attending there thanks to Rise and having them staying next to Haruhi's apartment. The all try out the Host Club and what will happen to the TV World and the Shadows? R&R this. Got the idea from Mangakai07's crossover. Read her's too it's good :)
1. Chapter 1: Ouran Academy

_**HELLO THERE! This a new fanfic where it's the Investigation Team goes to Ouran Academy and that the Shadows are spotted in the TV World in Ouran. I got the idea after I read Mangakai07's crossover with P3P and Ouran a bunch of times. Read her crossover, it's amazing :)**_

**Chapter 1**

**Ouran Academy**

**Junes- Close to closing time**

"What the...WHERE'S MY WONDERFUL HOME AT!" It was close to closing at Junes and Teddie wanted to take a peek at the TV World and it was gone. "NOO, MY FINE HOME! I WAS KINDA PROUD OF IT! YOSUKE, CALL UP EVERYONE!" Teddie was screaming and yelling and saw Yosuke and he told him to call the others.

"Ted, stop screaming and tell me what's wrong!?" Yosuke slapped Teddie so he could stop screaming and yelling and told what was wrong.

"Take a peek at the TV!" Teddie pointed at the TV where they fought Shadows and Yosuke stuck his head inside the TV.

"What the...what happened to the TV World!" Yosuke saw that the TV World was gone. "We need to call the others now!"

"Yosuke, this fell from your pocket." Teddie saw a flyer of a school and told Yosuke that it fell.

"Oh this, it's a flyer of Ouran Academy, don't know why, but it was in my pocket." Yosuke explained how that it was in his pocket somehow.

"Oh crap, we still need to call the others! Teddie, call up the girls while I call up the guys." Yosuke grabbed his phone and told Teddie to call the girls, while he calls the guys. "Okay then!"

**The Next Day- Daytime**

"Here's the flyer, is it a sign that the TV World moved there?!" Yosuke showed the flyer to the others.

"Hey, I got a different flyer, it's for an all girl school that's close to this Ouran Academy." Chie pulled out her copy of a flyer.

"What's the school called Chie?" Yukiko properly asked Chie what the school is called.

"Um, St. Lobelia's Girl Academy. I don't know if I even wanna attend that school." Chie told the name,e of the school and she's not sure if she would go there.

"Ouran and Lobelia Academy are really expensive schools, only rich people can go to that school." Rise pointed out the price on the school which it is too much. "But I do have a relative who lives close to the school, she's like us who can't afford it, but she got a scholarship to attend Ouran."

"She can't afford it and goes to Ouran, what grade is she in!" Chie got really surprised and asked Rise what grade the girl's in.

"She's in her first year at the school, she's also in a club that's famous at Ouran, it's called the...'Host Club'?!" Rise told Chie and became silent with the club's name.

"We've gotta go there!" Chie became excited now.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, we can live close to my cousin as well." Rise smiled as she offered them to go to Ouran.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Souji asked Rise kindly.

"It's okay, I'll just ask if I can stay with my cousin and uncle while I can get you guys an apartment." Rise replied to her Senpai.

**Later that Day- Still Daytime (oddly)**

"Here's my cousin's house, she should be here, unless she's out." Rise showed everyone her cousin's house.

"Are you sure we can be here?" Naoto kindly asked Rise.

"Yeah, I called her up and said okay" Rise told Naoto and opened the door.

"Hey cousin, I'm here!" Rise called out to her cousin.

"Rise-chan, I didn't expect you to come early!?" A guy saw his cousin show up and got confused why she showed up early.

"Sorry, by the way, why are still in your uniform?" Rise noticed her cousin still had on his uniform on.

"Oh, I just got here, that's why. Oh your room's set up already Rise-chan." The guy told his cousin.

"Thanks Haruhi!" Rise thanked her cousin.

"Haruhi?" Kanji was wondering if that was his name.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you guys." Haruhi bowed and introduced himself.

"Let's go change, your apartments are next to our." Rise pushed Haruhi and told the other's where their apartments were.

"Hey, don't push me!" "Don't worry Haruhi, it'll be okay!"

**The next day- Morning**

"Haruhi, today's a Saturday right?" "Yeah?" "Okay then, the others and I are going to see the school today!" Rise and Haruhi are having a conversation until the others knocked on the door.

"Hey Rise, are you done." Yukiko asked when they got inside.

"Yeah, we're going to see the Host Club after school!" Rise smiled and sounded excited.

"Oh no your not. Do you really want to see the Host Club!" Haruhi asked everyone.

"Why not, we could see what the host club does on a daily basis." Naoto sounded somewhat excited.

"Hey, now that I think about it!" Chie is now lost in thought. "Hey Haruhi, stand next to Naoto!"

Haruhi went over to Naoto and he was standing next to her.

"You guys look almost the same!" Yosuke was surprised about the two. "I mean Haruhi's a guy and..." "Stupid, Haruhi's a girl!" Rise got mad and told everyone that Haruhi's a girl.

"You've got to be kidding me, we have TWO GIRLS WHO DRESSES LIKE GUYS!" Kanji got a bit frustrated

"Let's just go already!" Haruhi wanted to leave already.

**Ouran Academy- Outside Music Room #3**

"Oh Haruhi!" A blonde guy shows up and takes Haruhi away elegantly.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked really confused that a random guy that came out of nowhere took Haruhi away elegantly.

"Hey, is this really the Host Club?" Souji asked the blonde guy.

"Why yes, a club only for the rich and famous guys!" He said it so elegantly that Haruhi wanted to leave

"If it's for guys, then why is Haru-chan in this club!" Teddie looked like he wanted to explode.

"Did you hear that! He wants to KILL ME!" The guy went up to a pair of twins and screamed.

"Hey boss!" "He's not going to kill you!" The twins told the guy and he turned around and Teddie was fine.

"Thank you for sparing my life!" The guy went down to Teddie feet and bowed like he was a king.

"Tamaki-senpai, he's not a king!" Haruhi slowly walked over to Tamaki and told him that Teddie wasn't a king.

"Yes he is, look at the way he looks!" Tamaki looked at Teddie (when he's in his human form) and told Haruhi and pointed out some stuff. "Perfect hair, Perfect Clothes, Perfect body, Perfect Charm, Perfect EVERYTHING!"

"Your just overeating!" Haruhi told Tamaki.

"Please join our club!" "Weren't you listening to me!"

"Ah, Mr. Teddie has been chosen as it's new king huh!" "YOUR NOT THE KING, I AM!"

"Your taking things way too far you too!" Yosuke told Teddie and Tamaki.  
"NO WE'RE NOT!" They both said together and they kept saying that their the king.

"Don't mind them, Tamaki-senpai's always like this. Anyways..."

"Welcome to Ouran Academy's Famously Host Club!"

Petals flown though the Investigation Team's faces as they are now in Ouran Academy by taking a peek at what the school is and now they saw at least four members of the host club and they are wondering who will show up in the Host Club.

They saw Haruhi, who's a first year student at the academy.  
Tamaki, who's a second year student and is the "king" of the host club  
Hikaru and Karou, first year students who's in the same class as Haruhi.

**Sneak Peak: "Haru-chan, wanna have cake with!" "Since we're kinda alike, wanna be friends?" "Aw, look at Haruhi and Naoto, they look cute together!" "Let's try out this Host Club and see if we like it or not!" "I'll be the host club's backup King!" "Souji, let's all go to Haruhi's house with the Host Club!" "Let's go to the beach!"**

**Chapter 2: Let's Go To The Beach coming soon**

**Sorry that sneak peak doesn't make sense, I just did it for fun and I'll fix it in the next chapter :) again sorry about that :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's go to the Beach

**New chapter! Yay! Okay like I said, the sneak peak was confusing, but don't worry, it'll be better I know it. Onwards to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Let's go to the Beach**

**Ouran Academy- Music Room #3**

"Haru-chan, wanna have a piece of cake with me!?" A small student jumped on Haruhi's shoulders and asked her if she wants some cake.

"No thanks Honey-senpai!" Haruhi respond in a nice way so Honey won't get mad.

"Okay then!" Honey got of her shoulders and is now carrying a bunny that he got out of nowhere.

"Hey Haruhi!" "What do you know about these people?" The twins asked Haruhi about the 8 new students.

"Oh, one's my cousin and..." "Oh so your Haruhi's cousin!" "She looks like the boss could please!" Haruhi was cut off by the twins who they went towards Rise and the said that maybe Tamaki could please -_-

"Oh really, thanks, Tamaki-senpai!" After just hearing that from Karou, Rise skipped towards Tamaki who was pleasing some girls that showed up out of nowhere.

"You three other girls, you can go to one of our hosts, the are waiting for you, but I don't recommend going to the twins or Tamaki." A guy with glasses on and carrying a black book and told Chie, Yukiko and Naoto.

"What do you mean!" "We can please these girls better then boss can!" The twins got annoyed with the guy's words and grabbed Yukiko's hand. "We'll take this one!" "We might please Miss Amagi here!" "Wait a second!" The twins dragged Yukiko before she was about to say anything.

"Hey, wanna have cake with me, Miss Chie?" Honey walked up Chie and offered her some cake.

"Sure, are you in third year, if you are, then your small for your age?!" Chie smiled and teased Honey and walked to the table that he was at earlier.

"Now that's left is either Mori or myself!?" The guy was staring at Naoto.

"Kyoya! Let me decide!" Tamaki showed up out of nowhere even though he was with Rise and the other girls.

"I'll stay here with Souji-senpai!" Naoto looked up at Kyoya and Tamaki and decided already to stay with Souji.

"I know!" Tamaki ran over to white board that again, showed up out of nowhere and started writing.

"Hikaru, Karou, let the ladies out of here!" "Yes sir!" Tamaki ordered the twins to let the girls that were in the room to leave.

"I have an idea that involves Kyoya's resort!" Tamaki started to become excited now.

"Please don't me what I think is!" Haruhi looks really...okay? about Tamaki's reaction.

"Let's go to the Beach!" Tamaki jumped in excitement and Haruhi fell to the ground while Tamaki starts laughing.

"The beach already!" Rise looks just as excited as Tamaki was.

"Let's not go to the beach!" Haruhi got up and begged Tamaki.

"Nope, besides, Kyoya already called and asked!" "It's okay, besides, we need a break again!" Tamaki pointed to Kyoya and he said it was okay and Haruhi fell to the ground again.

**The Next Day- Kyoya's Beach Resort- Dressing Room- Outside**

"Okay then do your thing!" The twins had Haruhi and Naoto with them and their maids was there.

"Girls, just follow us!" The maids look really evil like the twins were and grabbed the two girls to the dressing room.

"Here's your swimsuit girls!" "Why are there so many swimsuits here?" "Don't worry, here!" "I can't wear that, the guys are going gush out blood! It's see able!" Tamaki, Teddie, Kanji, Yosuke and Souji gushed blood out of their noses after the little chat that Haruhi and Naoto had with the maids.

After screaming and yelling for the past 5 minutes, Haruhi came out with that one swimsuit that Hikaru and Karou chose that one time and Tamaki rubbed his head on Haruhi. "My little girl's alright!" "Let go of me." Haruhi was now straight faced by the swimsuit and Tamaki rubbing his head on her.

After Haruhi came out, Naoto came out with a blue swimsuit and the four girls gushed more blood out.

"Aw, look at Haruhi and Naoto, they look cute together!" Hikaru and Karou were next to Haruhi and Naoto and they had their hands on their chin.

"How was it?" "What happened here?" "Were you two alright in there?" Rise, Yukiko and Chie came back and looked confused at everything.

"Nothing!" "It's your turn!" Haruhi and Naoto pushed Rise, Yukiko and Chie into the dressing room and they started screaming because if the maids.

"Let's just go already!" Haruhi and Naoto left the crazy nightmare they just had leaving the guys faced down and the fours guys were down with blood all over them.

**Kyoya's Beach Resort-The Water Park**

"This is crazy, why are we even here!" Haruhi looks really bored with the idea of going to the resort they've been to already.

"Since we're kinda alike, wanna be friends?" Naoto looked at Haruhi and asked if they should be friends.

"Did I hear that my little girl got a new girlfriend instead of having guy friends!" "Where did you come from!" Tamaki showed up out of nowhere and overheard which made Naoto jump a little.

"You know, there still some guys that have blood on them and your one of them!" Haruhi pointed to a blood spot that Tamaki has on his shoulder.

"I didn't do that!" Tamaki looked and started having a heart attack while the two girls started walking away.

"About your question earlier." "Hmm?" "I would be happy to be your friend!" Haruhi and Naoto were having a conversation until the other girls showed up.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE US GO THROUGH A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE! IT WAS A ENDLESS PIT OF HELL!" Chie was now pissed.

"When the guys came to, the gushed up blood!" Yukiko was red.

"It was terrible, even Senpai gushed blood!" Rise looked really worried now.

"Don't worry, our king has done that." Kyoya pointed to Tamaki who was breathing out fire all of a sudden.

"Let's go back, the others look worn out already." "Back where?" "Home of course!" Kyoya had a conversation with the girls and the four guys came and saw four of the girls again and gushed blood again.

"Souji, let's all go to Haruhi's house with the Host Club!" Tamaki crawled over to Souji and asked if he and the Host Club should go to Haruhi's place sometime.

"Maybe!" Souji replied fast and Tamaki crawled away.

"Let's try out the Host Club and see if we like it or not!" Chie threw her fist in the air and said that they should try out the Host Club.

"I'll be the Host Club's backup king!" Teddie quickly said and he and Tamaki had another conversation.

"It's settled then, you all are part of the club with." "Me!" "Our, manager, Renge."

They now saw Honey, a third year student at Ouran  
Mori, Honey's cousin and also a third year student at Ouran and in the same class  
Kyoya, a second year student with Tamaki and is Tamaki's friend?  
Renge, the manager of the Host Club and is in first year and is in same class as Haruhi and the Twins

Sneak Peak: "The Zuko Club? What's that?" Rise asked the Host Club. "What Haruhi's gone again!" Tamaki is on the ground and is white. "What's with you people! I'm never going to change, i'm staying at Ouran!" Haruhi has a girls uniform on. "Do i have to wear this?! I really don't want to wear this!" Naoto's face is ina deep red. "But, at least i have some cuteness if i wear this!" "We're going to steal her again!" "Come on, join the Zuko Club!" "Welcome to the Zuko Club and St. Lobelia's Girl Academy!"

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Zuko Club and St. Lobelia's Girl Academy**

**I made it a little more easier to read, but i don't want to spoil what's going to happen next chapter so at the end of each chapter, I'm going have who's talking because it'll be spoilers on what's going to happen, well, I'm going to have sneak peaks, which is kind of spoilers, oh whatever, see you in the next chapter. Also, this chapter's kinda of long, i'll make it a little shorter next time.**


End file.
